Francisca Mistel Lescatie
'''Fransica Mistel Lescatie '''is one of the heroines featured in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. Quotes: “Uh...uhm...I...I...N...Never...mind.” Story: The fourth princess of the Lescatie Royal family. She has three prominent elder sisters, all of whom can hear the voices of the gods, can wield great magic, and have received divine protection as heroes blessed with talent. But she, from the day she was born, has had no abilities whatsoever. In addition, her body has been sick and weak since the day of her birth, rendering her infertile. Due to this, Lescatie's royal house can't even use her as a bargaining chip in marriage-alliances. As a result, even though she holds the title of “princess”, there is no place that needs her. Most everyone ignores her very existence. Perhaps due to these sorts of circumstances, she has no self-confidence, and even though she is royalty, she is a girl with a nervous and timid personality. Because of how little concern they have for her, both the state and her family allow her to do as she pleases to a certain degree. During her childhood, she was a playmate with “you” and Wilmarina, for a very long period of time. Everyone else acted like she wasn't there, or treated her like a “hot potato” to be shoved from one person to another; only these two friends needed her as an individual. She found the one place where she belonged at the side of her two friends, and brightness gradually emerged from her gloomy personality. But one day, she suddenly lost this newly found peace of mind. No longer saying a word to her, Wilmarina began her warrior training, leaving early and returning late, as if she had become another person entirely. At the same time, “you”, a servant of Wilmarina's faimly, vanished without a trace. And so, she became lonely and unloved once more. As heroes and nobles, her elder sisters quickly soared to great fame and esteem. She, on the other hand, lost what little progress she had made, and her health deteriorated to the point where she could not even step outside. She lay upon her bed, her body almost incapable of motion. She thinks about how her two friends suddenly vanished, as well as her own issues. Her entire world consisted of castle, and nothing else. Even though there are plenty of people in this castle, none of them care about her. None of the them needed her. Why was she even a princess at all? Plagued by these thoughts, as well as the bodily pains that her illness brought her, she suffered many a sleepless night. She had already reached the lowest point; had she been able to move her own body, she would have thrown herself out of her bedroom window long ago. As these thoughts crowded her restless mind, she looked toward the moonlight coming through her window. Floating in the light of a blood-red moon was a beautiful succubus with wicked white wings... Post-Transformation Quotes: “Ufufu, my cute, adorable servants...Let me give you plenty of rewards today too. How about I pour the pleasure that my tentacles are experiencing into you as well through my body? There's no need to even answer, since you're pouring cum inside me once for every time one of them reaches climax...Again...ahn.” Story: Francisca was startled by the sudden visitor; she couldn't even call for help. The succubus smiled lewdly and, as she approached her, the pain in her chest due to spams disappeared. Instead, her heart beat rapidly, and her body flushed hotly. When the succubus' hand suddenly touched her lower abdomen, it generated a jolt of pleasure, and she was overcome with the sensation that something was swelling inside her womb and thrashing violently. After that so, much pleasure coursed through her body that it almost made her pass out. When the pleasure subsided, lots of wet, slimy, grotesque and alluring tentacles emerged from within the bed. She then realized that the tentacles were growing out of her own body. When she tried to scream, one of them dove into her mouth and plugged it. The taste of the syrupy slime released in her mouth by the tentacle made her head feel giddy, and then all the tentacles coiled around her at once, diving into every single orifice while spewing sticky slime all over her entire body, violating her. Unable to scream or cry, her thoughts were buried by the pleasure induced by the tentacles before she could feel fear or despair. By the time her dress and her mind had completely melted away, she realized that she was moving the tentacles by her own will. When she flexed the muscles, as though moving an arm, the tip of the tentacle pressed against her cunt and started rubbing it, making wet noises. Her disgust disappeared; the tentacles were a part of her. She loved the tentacles because of how good the made her feel, and her body felt lighter and better than ever before in her life. Now she felt like she could do anything. At the same time, something screamed within her own body: “Make friends!” and, “Make a place where you belong!” Obeying the roper's instinct, she extended her tentacles throughout the castle. Now, as of the present, Fransica is called “Queen Roper” and she reigns as Lescatie's queen, as the queen took the king to their bedroom after becoming a monster and no longer comes out, and her three sisters have all become monsters and disappeared somewhere. She stretches her tentacles everywhere throughout the castle; those who enter, whether monster or human, are attacked and have their bodies thoroughly violated. The maids who treated her like a hot potato, and the daughters of the nobels who made fool of her all changed into ropers and became her servants, servicing the tentacles. As a result, huge amounts of slime spew out of the tentacles and shower them. It is part of the daily routine of the castle’s monsters to have their entire bodies changed into an erogenous zone by having their entire bodies showered by the powerful slime before having sex with their husbands. As the queen, she hardly ever moves from the throne. While enjoying the pleasure that comes from her tentacles having sex with her beloved subjects, she sits upon “you”, her beloved throne, and continuously shakes her hips while “you” thrusts into her from below.